hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Amendment XXV
Amendment XXV is the 12th and penultimate mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 was tasked with the assassination of the American Vice-President Daniel Morris, who was working with The Franchise's notorious assassin Mark Parchezzi III, to eliminate the President of USA, Tom Stewart. Mission information Briefing Listen up, 47. The President of the United States is about to be assassinated. You'd expect the CIA, FBI, or Secret Service to prevent the assassination, but we can't rely on them. We can't rely on them because the man behind the assassination is the acting Vice-President. The same shadowy group that had him appointed to the Vice-Presidency wants to put him into the Oval Office. They've got pull at every domestic agency. The assassins are probably already in position. In the White House. Unless you can stop them, the President will almost certainly be assassinated as soon as he returns from Los Angeles. Your target is the notorious assassin Mark Parchezzi III and the Vice-President himself. Intel *The guards here will open fire if weapons are detected by metal detectors. *Any confiscated weapon at the museum entrance will be stored away in security. *The White House is surrounded by an iron gate which varies in height. *Guards will respond if the laser alarm system is triggered in the museum. *The First Lady has a dog which is regularly taken out for a walk. *The Oval Office has been a setting for many historical meetings. *Carpenters working in the main building have put up scaffolds for renovating purposes. Objectives #Kill Mark Parchezzi III. #Kill Daniel Morris. #Escape the White House. Weapons Firearms * SLP .40 - On some marines and FBI Agents and in the surveillance room. * M14 - On most marines and in the guard quarters in the east wing. * Desert Eagle - On Daniel Morris, or the guard room with a secret service (or the FBI Agents) outfit in west wing (2nd floor). * MP5 - On some FBI Agents, more can be found in west wing guard room. * Nailer - Carried by one of the carpenters on the top floor of the central wing. * Custom 1911 - Carried by Mark Parchezzi III. Melee Weapons * Kitchen knife - In the east wing kitchen. Disguises * Museum Staff * US Marine * Carpenter * Secret Service * Janitor * Office Staff Outcome Agent 47 assassinated Vice-President Daniel Morris along with Mark Parchezzi III before the President was liquidated, wounding The Franchise extensively through their fatalities. Trivia * The 25th Amendment to the United States Constitution (Section 1) says that if the President dies, the Vice-President immediately becomes the President and gets to appoint a new Vice President (Section 2). Appropriate, since in this mission, the acting Vice-President, Daniel Morris, plans on assassinating the President of the United States, Tom Stewart. * 47 can put his sniper rifle case (if the foil-padded upgrade has been acquired) through the conveyor belt and the X-Ray won't be able to tell what is inside, which is useful if you intend to snipe your targets. * The briefing for this mission (and the contract) is given by Agent Smith, as Diana has seemingly fled and lost contact with 47. * Strangely, if the First Lady is killed, she will be mentioned in the post-mission newspaper as an innocent bystander, who was at wrong place at the wrong time. * The mission takes place on September 22, 2005. * The airline 47 flies with in the cut-scene before the mission is called IO Airways, a reference to IO Interactive, the company that developed the game. * Throwing an object through the walk-through scanner will cause every guard who sees the throw to fire on 47, even if it is only a coin. * In the courtyard leading to the West Wing, if the player moves into the back left corner (coming from the main building) and moves the camera to face toward the main building, floating trees can be seen beyond the hedge. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions